


Space Sluts: Sluts in Space!

by AnneliseClare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Other, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneliseClare/pseuds/AnneliseClare
Summary: Meet the crew of the long-haul deep space craft The Rider, they work together like a fine tuned machine. With the addition of an irresistible new passenger, the crew finds themselves getting hot and heavy like they never have before. Ride with the crew as their steamy adventure takes them out of this world.
Kudos: 1





	1. PRL-MK2

“Pack your shit and strap the fuck in, wheel’s up in 10 everyone!” Tomlin’s voice crackled over the old intercom, into every room on the ship.  _ The Rider _ was a PRL-MK2 long-haul certified Deep Space Craft. It was a decade out of date and still ran on liquid fuel, but the ship still pulled jobs due to its reputation of guaranteed delivery. No problems, ever.  _ Rider’s _ loyal pilot, Tomlin, kicked their feet up onto the dashboard as they waited for their timer to be up. The ship was taking a while to warm up after a particularly heavy cargo load was added that afternoon. Once all crew members were back from their days off, and the single paying passenger was boarded, Tomlin had begun the take off sequence. They had about 8 minutes left until they could really burn some rubber. Or whatever the safety wheels on the ship were made of. 

Tomlin was covered in tattoos, from a few choice decals on their face to full sleeves on their arms and legs. They could be described as squat, but you shouldn’t to their face. They wore cut off cargo shorts and steel-toed boots on most days. If they wore a shirt, it was an open floral short sleeve or a ratty sweater. Today, they had a pink bandana rolled up and tied around their forehead. The ship’s timer continued to count down, minutes away from take off, when someone knocked on the hatch door behind Tomlin. They called out without turning around;

“Come on in, Radler right?” The one paying passenger entered, and sat tentatively in the co-pilot seat. 

“Yeah, Grey Radler. Call me Grey. I hope you don’t mind, the Captain said it was okay to be up here during take off, quote ‘As long as I don’t get into anyone’s shit’.”

“Well, it’s the best view in the house. But I can’t explain shit to you while I’m doing my thing. You can ask questions after if you don’t bug me too much durning.” Tomlin spoke in a near monotone.

“That’s cool of you. The pilot always has the best view, that’s good enough for me.”

One successful take off later, Tomlin got up and stretched. They flipped a few switches and turned to Grey, who had been obediently silent throughout the procedure. 

“As long as there are no terrible accidents, you’re officially stuck with us for three exciting months of doing fuck-all.”

“Fun that you brought up terrible accidents so early in the journey!” Grey said, with more than a hint of sarcasm. Tomlin cracked a smile. 

“Now that we’re flying steady, I bet Bella is starting to cook. You can meet the rest of the crew.”

_ The Rider _ was spherical, and divided into four decks. The bottom level was all machinery and engines, the second and largest deck was for cargo. The third had a lot going on, there was the pilot’s cabin, the kitchen, a common area and all the individual bunks. Eight in total, four taken by crew and Grey occupied another. The fourth floor was just a large observatory, the top of the sphere a giant domed window. 

Tomlin led Grey to the kitchen, which was bustling. Most of the space was taken up by a large wooden table, with matching benches underneath. The rest of the space were countertops and cabinets. Two women laughed and chatted, barely making note of the new people entering the room. Tomlin made a beeline to a small latched cabinet, and produced two miraculous beers. Grey accepted his drink readily. He recognized the taller woman, black hair falling past her shoulders and a wicked smile. She was Captain Mod, who he had booked the trip with. She was a godsend, to him. The Rider wasn’t going quite where he wanted to end up, but they were going to get close enough he could charter a ride from there. No one else was going that far away from Sol for months. Mod walked over to Grey and clinked her glass against his. 

“We make that in the engine room, you know.” She said, taking a swig of her own. 

“No shit?”

“Bella does, at least.” Mod pointed to the other women. Giant mass of blonde curls bobbing, Bella waved apathetically, then began examining her nails. She wore a bright yellow jumpsuit, the top half tied around her waist, showing a plain white wifebeater. A large pot bubbled on the stovetop, giving off a miraculous aroma. Bella stirred it occasionally. Tomlin and Mod had taken seats at the table to talk, so Grey joined them. Eventually Bella joined them as well. The conversation was natural and easy, making Grey think this crew had been together for a good while. 

The small commkit that was hooked onto Bella’s pocket started beeping, so she popped up and went to check on the pot. Grey hadn’t even realized how long they were talking. Mod got up and walked over to the intercom on the wall. She pushed one of the buttons and spoke into it. 

“Dinner is served, boys!” After a moment, two voices chanting could be heard. As they grew louder, Grey could make out what they were saying. 

“Bella! Bella! Bella!” Two men burst into the kitchen. One, tall and solid with bright red hair flopping around his eyes, took three bounding steps across the room to Bella. He grabbed her from behind and twirled her around. Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck as she laughed. The other man had made his way to the bubbling pot and was smelling it intently. 

Dinner was chaotic, everyone talking and drinking and eating at once. Grey met the two men, August with the devastating short red curls and Micha who seemed to always have a smile. 

As the evening wound down, the crew mostly stayed in the kitchen to talk and drink. One at a time, people said their goodnights and left for their private bunks. Grey stayed, the crew’s easy nature and familial relationships captivated him. Eventually, it was just him and Mod left. Finishing her drink, Mod stood up to leave. She talked as she cleaned up around them. 

“So most of the ship is okay to wander around, but I’d prefer if you have business in the cargo bay or pilot’s cabin that you’ll bring an escort. The observatory and the kitchen are always open, engine room’s off limits. Got it?” Grey smiled and raised what was left of his beer in her direction.

“Got it, captain.” With a wave, she departed. 

Grey spent some time in the observatory, watching the stars, until his eyes started to droop. He made his way to his bunk, but got distracted by the room across the hall. The sliding door was cracked slightly, and there were some distinct sounds coming out. Grey blushed a deep red as he tried to look away, but was drawn in by what he saw. August lay bare on the bed, his head thrown back. On top of him was Bella, only her tank top on, thrusting her hips. Directly behind her was Micha, who had his arms wrapped around her, one hand grabbing at her breast and the other at her crotch. Bella’s wild hair was piled on top of her head, and sweat coated the curls that went akimbo. The three moved together, legs on top of each other and their moaning becoming a small choir. Grey swallowed hard, and adjusted himself through his pants. He had to turn away, to go into his room and forget what he saw. But he kept staring, as Micha bucked into Bella, and she followed his motions. Grey was going to turn away any second now. Before he could, August turned his head to just the right angle, making eye contact with the peeping Grey. Grey froze, unsure of his next move, but to his surprise August just kept going. He grabbed at Bella on top of him, digging his fingers into her ass. She moaned his name as August arched his back. He cried out something indistinguishable, keeping his eyes on Grey, then deflated. Micha seemed to tighten his grip on Bella and began pounding into her faster, with abandon. August sat up and took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked at it as she let out a string of curses. Grey’s mouth was dry and he was uncomfortably hard. August finally looked away from Grey and back to the people on top of him. That was enough of a sign for Grey, who it seemed had control over his feet once more. He ducked into his bunk quickly, closing the door and unzipping his pants. He fell onto the bed, the muffled noises from the other room seeping into his. He got himself off in minutes, thinking of what was happening nearby. This was going to be a long three months. 


	2. Grey and August

Grey found it exceedingly hard to avoid Bella and the boys. He tried to play it off, but every time he was in the same room as August, the man would openly stare at him. Neither Bella or Micha acted differently, making Grey think that his peeping secret may not be spilled yet.

One week into their journey, Grey sat with his head bowed, resting on the dining table. Everyone had finished dinner hours ago, only August sat at the opposite end, munching on what was left of his food. August took his sweet time finishing. Once done, he made his way over to Grey and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down, so he was speaking directly into the moping man’s ear. 

“You look like you need a distraction.”

They made their way up to the observation deck silently, August pulling Grey along up the giant spiral staircase. Breathing in the cold air, Grey fell onto a ratty couch. He sat sideways, leaning against one arm and facing the rest of his body inward. August took the second arm. They sat facing each other and sipping beers. 

“Pass me another?” August held his hand out to Grey. The pack of beer was behind his head, on a side table. Grey sighed deeply, but didn’t move.

“I’m too sad. Got bad news today.”

“Grey, they’re right there.”

“I’ll grab it in a second.” Grey moved his eyes up to the stars, and sighed again. He gazed out the domed window, until August became inpatient. August tossed his empty bottle to the ground, and climbed over Grey to get a new one. He pushed the other man into the arm of the couch, their legs tangling together as August put a hand on Grey’s chest to steady himself. They were frozen like that for just a moment, the pause almost imperceptible, but it was enough. Grey surged towards August and caught him in a kiss. There was no half-way for Grey, he was all in all the time. He wound his arms around August’s neck and pulled him down, deepening their kiss and biting at his lower lip. August forgot his drink and let himself get lost in the feeling of getting what he wanted. They moved together slowly, feeling each other out, until Grey began to buck into August. August grabbed him by the hips, then snaked his hands up, under Grey’s shirt to hold his sides. He broke off their kiss and bobbed his head down, licking and nipping at Grey’s now exposed stomach. Grey groaned and combed a hand through August’s hair. He tugged at it, pulling August off of him. They locked eyes, both panting slightly. 

“Is this okay?” August asked quietly. 

“Yes! Yes, this is... This is great.” August fumbled with Grey’s belt, asking again;

“Is this okay?” Grey’s eyes fluttered close, and his head tilted back to rest on the couch. 

“Yes. Fuck, yes.” He pulled August back up to him, meeting him again for an aggressive kiss. August felt Grey’s hard member beneath his belt, and moving at an excruciating slow pace, he freed it. Grey’s hands were everywhere. They moved rapidly from August’s face, to his back, up and down his sides, occasionally pawing at August’s shirt, and eventually pulling it off. August sat up suddenly, leaving Grey breathing hard beneath him. Grey’s hands immediately went to his own cock. He had no patience whatsoever. August furrowed his brows, and unbuckled his own belt. Moving quickly, he snatched up both of Grey’s hands and pinned them above his head. He held both wrists in one hand, and his loose belt in the other. Grey raised his hips in protest. August leaned down and spoke into Grey’s ear.

“Keep it together, man.”

“Absolutely not.” Grey whined. 

“Do you wanna be good for me, or do you want me to make you be?” Grey let out another whine and pulled his arms free. They wrestled for a moment before August had him pinned again. Grey laughed. 

“Is this what you want?” August said, this time into the crook of Grey’s neck, punctuating his words with kisses. 

“God-- Yes.” As soon as Grey spoke, August went to work. He wound the leather around Grey’s wrists, then around the grated table behind Grey’s head. He checked his work by yanking on the belt, and found it perfectly acceptable. He then stripped both of them of what was left of their clothes. While he did this, Grey was squirming beneath him, muttering. Totally exposed, Grey begged to be touched. August wrapped a hand around Grey, pumping him up and down slowly.

“Oh, go ahead, take your time! Fuck!” Grey cried out. August didn’t respond, or speed up his rhythm. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked, holding eye contact with Grey. He then let go of Grey completely and sat back on his heels. Grey moved to follow him, but was held in place by the belt around his wrists. He pulled at his restraint as August re-positioned them both, now he was kneeling before Grey, who had hitched one leg over the back of the couch, and planted the other on the ground. August put one hand flat on Grey’s stomach, right above his groin. He began to circle one of his fingers, wet with saliva, around Grey’s hole. He pressed a finger into him, working him open. Then, he added a second. As Grey gasped and shook beneath him, August spit into his hand and rubbed himself. He let himself enjoy the moment, Grey being undone by just his fingers was a sight to behold. Leaning over Grey, August whispered;

“I want to ruin you.” Grey came, suddenly with a yelp. He blushed, starting at his cheeks and going all the way to his chest. August let out a laugh. He kissed Grey, the other man sheepish and very, very red. Before Grey could catch his breath, August began moving his fingers, still inside Grey, slightly. 

“Fuck!” Shouted Grey, “No fucking quarter, huh?” He moved his hips in time with August. 

“No.” August pulled his fingers out of Grey and positioned his ready cock where they were. Leaning in and kissing Grey again, he pushed into him. Starting gentle, August pumped in and out of Grey. He sat up while he did, and ran his hands down Grey’s chest, stopping to pinch and flick his nipples. Grey bit his lip and let August guide him, following his motions. He began to mutter again, eyes closed, except when he would curse loudly and make eyes at August. Fully hard once more, Grey’s muttering became more pointed. 

“...Touch me, fucking touch me, oh my god... You fucking bastard, touch me!” August began to move with more enthusiasm, rutting Grey into the couch arm behind him. Grey steadied himself the best he could, considering his position, which wasn’t easy as August gained momentum. August moved his hands, finally, to Grey’s prick. He jerked Grey off in time with his thrusts, which had become wild as August began to see stars. He hunched over, one hand by Grey’s head on the arm of the couch and the other still working on Grey. August bit into Grey’s shoulder as he came, still deep inside the other man. A few strokes more sent Grey over the edge again, this time he let out a barking laugh as he finished. August pulled out tenderly, then kissed Grey, languidly, with none of the urgency they had just felt. He undid the knot that held Grey’s wrists, and Grey lowered them to his chest, shaking them as he did. His own shirt hit him in the face, August already standing and getting dressed. Grey’s chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths. He called out to August, who had found his once forgotten beer. 

“How are you just... Okay? Don’t you need a second?”

“I’ll show you my trick next time.” August said with a wink.


	3. Grey and Tomlin

Grey pressed himself into the wall of the narrow corridor as Tomlin stormed by. The pilot had been in a bad mood for days now, and while the rest of the crew was ignoring it, Grey wanted to get to the bottom of it. Tomlin had become a friend, and he missed having cockpit privileges. After a long day of doing nothing, Grey decided to follow Tomlin wherever they were going. Unsurprisingly, they were headed to the cockpit. Tomlin tried to slam the door behind themselves, but Grey blocked it with his foot. He slid into the room, to Tomlin’s dismay. 

“I have stuff to do, leave.” Even when pissed, Tomlin’s voice was monotone. They stood with their arms crossed. Grey grinned, and produced a small bottle of liquor.

“I can’t drink, I’m on duty.” Said Tomlin, sighing. 

“Well, I’m not.” Grey threw himself into the co-pilot’s station. Tomlin rolled their eyes and said;

“If you spill even a drop of that shit...” They trailed off as Grey moved precariously close to the dashboard. He called out in a sing-song manner;

“So many little switches and buttons to short circuit and make sticky!” Tomlin grabbed the bottle from Grey. When Grey reached for it back, Tomlin caught his wrist, and held it tight. 

“Stop fucking with me.” Grey lost his smile as Tomlin took his bottle and put it in a drawer that was easy to overlook. They settled into the pilots seat and angrily flipped some switches. Grey amused himself by trying to guess what each button did. He pressed one and the lights in the cabin went out. He pressed it again and looked over to Tomlin who was steaming. They got up and started towards Grey, who scrambled out of his chair, but found himself backed into the dashboard. He was pressed into the bits and bobs, Tomlin stopped themselves when they were just a hair away from Grey. 

“I know you’re trying to rile me up. It’s not going to work.” Tomlin said quietly, but with a good amount of malice. “You think I’m gonna give you some warm welcome like August did, but you’re wrong.” Grey swallowed, and said;

“So what are you going to give me?”

“Here’s what I‘m going to give you, Grey. I’m going to give you five seconds to get the hell out of my goddamn cockpit and bother someone else.” Neither person moved. Tomlin held up a hand and counted up. Three fingers, then four, then five. When it was apparent Grey wasn’t going anywhere, Tomlin spoke again. 

“Turn around.”

“What? I’m not gonna do that.”

Tomlin grabbed at Grey’s hips and shoved him around, trapping him between their body and the dashboard, facing the wall. Grey tried to look over his shoulder, but Tomlin righted his head. 

“Bend over.”

“Tomlin, you only had to ask.” Grey attempted to take his time, but Tomlin pushed him down so he was face-down on the dashboard, balancing on his forearms and elbows. Tomlin, still holding Grey at the hips, kicked his feet to either side, opening Grey’s stance. They wrapped an arm around his waist. Their hand traced a line from Grey’s sternum to his belly, then moved down further to the waistband of his pants. The other hand wandered around and came to rest around his neck, holding him right below the jaw. Grey moved his hips back, into Tomlin. They began to undo Grey’s belt, then his fly, dipping their hand down into his pants. Tomlin ran their hand over Grey’s hardening cock, and grabbed at him. Stroking at him tenderly, they spoke directly into Grey’s ear. 

“You’re a fucking  _ brat, _ who can’t leave well enough alone.” They began to speed their rhythm up. Grey felt his knees shake, and tried to hold himself up with his arms. Tomlin was incessant, shoving Grey into the dash with their hips, and jerking him off with their hands.

“Oh, god, I’m so fucking close...” Grey said in a breathy maner. Tomlin bit at the tender skin behind Grey’s ear. The man began to shudder under Tomlin’s touch. Then all at once, the pressure that had surrounded him vanished. Grey had been moments away from cumming, but now the cold air of the cabin hit his dick. He nearly fell over as he turned around, Tomlin no longer supporting his weight. They were three steps back, arms crossed, staring at Grey. They were, of course, emotionless, if not peeved. 

Grey stood, breathing heavy, and made a face at Tomlin. It was clear they had no intention of touching him again. Grey brought his hand to his throbbing cock and decided to finish what Tomlin had started, with them or not. As soon as he began, Tomlin grabbed him by the upper arm and hauled him out of the cabin. 

“Get the fuck out of my cockpit!”

Grey fumbled, trying to put his dick away, walk to his room, and stay out of sight at once. When he finally got to his small bunk, he locked the door and ran a hand down his front. He had to make a point to bother Tomlin more often. 


	4. Grey and Bella

Grey was excited to help out around the ship, even grunt work was preferable to doing nothing. Mod was more than happy to put him to work. She sent Grey to the bowels of the ship to return to Bella some borrowed tools. Bella, as it turned out, only cooked when there was fresh food, and there was only so much fresh food they could keep on the ship. So for the most part she spent her time on the lowest deck as the ship’s mechanic. Grey bounced down the spiral staircase that connected all the decks, and called out;

“Bella! I’ve got some neat looking drills for you!” The was a thud, a metallic clang, and the sound of feet hitting the ground. Bella appeared from behind a mess of pipes. Today she wore a pale blue romper, her legs greasy and bare. She bit her lower lip and walked over to 

Grey, her hands clasped behind her back. Grabbing the toolbox with a wink, she skipped over to a large metal locker. Bella bent at the waist, opening the locker and placing the box on the very bottom shelf. She shook her ass ever so slightly before coming back up and slamming the locker door closed. When she turned to face Grey, he put his hands up at his shoulders, the universal sign of surrender. 

“Okay, okay. I guess August told you after all.” He was hoping to have avoided the crew members he had unintentionally peeped on, but it was clear that the coming three months in such close quarters would prevent that from happening. He wasn’t sure how gossipy the ship was, but so far no one had commented or seemed to know about his tryst with August, and whatever had happened with Tomlin. Bella moved into Grey’s personal space, slowly backing him into a wall. 

“Told me? You think I didn’t see your pervert ass, mouth open as I got fucked silly?” They were face-to-face now, Grey had nowhere else to go. He tried to focus on Bella’s face, but her romper was unbuttoned almost all the way to her navel, revealing a hearty amount of cleavage. Bella was one of those girls that was soft all over, from the curve of her hips to her wide nose and full lips. Her lips that had been talking this entire time, as Grey spaced out and stared at her tits. She had noticed. 

“I know you let August tie you up, too. Fucking slut, I see right through you. You’re so desperate to get your rocks off that I could spit on you and you’d ask for more.”

“Fuck, spit on me, please.” Grey clasped a hand over his mouth. More often than not, his mouth moved faster than his brain. Bella’s angry demeanor instantly changed as she let out a genuine laugh. Grey moved his hand from his mouth and nervously laughed along. Bella grabbed his hand before he could lower it, and traced his finger tips with hers. She spoke at a slightly lower pitch than before. 

“Ask me again.” Grey’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh, um, okay. Please spit on me.” He said, hesitantly. She took his hand, and stuck three of his fingers in her mouth. Grey’s knees went weak as Bella sucked on his fingers and looked up at him. She pulled off of them with a pop.

“My bunk’s down here.” It wasn’t a question, or a proposition, just a statement of fact. 

“What-- What does that mean?” Bella turned and unbuttoned the rest of her romper, stepping out of it as she walked further into the bowel of the ship. She called over her shoulder; 

“You tell me!” And with that disappeared into the machinery. Grey had only gotten a peak as she left, her body sans jumpsuit. He made a snap decision and followed her into the back.

Sure enough, after a few twists and turns, Grey found himself in a cozy room decorated with string lights and graphic posters. There was the same kind of bunk he was sleeping on, and a rack full of colorful clothes. Bella was sitting on the bed, twisting a finger through her curls. She wore nothing to cover her breasts, which shifted ever so slightly when she breathed. Grey could see a hint of blue lace covering her panties. She looked up at him and smiled, shaking out her hair. Then she ran a finger down her sternum, down to her soft looking belly, and into her underwear. She held eye contact as she began to touch herself. 

Grey would have been happy just watching her do this for hours, but it was obvious she wanted him to join her. He moved to stand in front of her, then sunk to his knees. He delicately kissed the inside of her thigh, then moved inward and kissed her again. He left a trail leading to her heat, where he moved her hands out the way and pulled off her panties. She hitched one of her legs over his shoulder and welcomed him into her heat, leaning back onto her elbows. Grey, still infatuated with her inner thighs, planted kisses there. His fingers had moved to her slick center, he ran them up and down her folds, teasing around her clit. Bella groaned and grabbed at Grey’s hair, falling back against the bed. Eventually, Grey’s mouth made its way to Bella’s heat and he swiped his tongue against her clit while his fingers entered her pussy. He curved them slightly, to Bella’s delight. She moved her hips in a circle, matching Grey’s rhythm. Grey felt his hair being tugged at, so he came up for air. She pulled at him as he joined her on the bed, holding himself on top of her. He moved a hand to her side, her hip, then back up and to her breast. She gasped, quietly, when he pinched her nipple. He took her tit into his mouth and licked at it, making her squirm beneath him. 

Bella made quick work of Grey’s pants, throwing them across the room. As soon as Grey’s dick was out, she hitched her leg over Grey, drawing him in. She reached down and guided him into her, and arched her back off of the bed. Grey thrust slowly, holding her around her waist and reattaching his mouth to her nipple. She moaned as he pulled almost all the way out, then pushed in again. 

Someone could be heard coming down the stairs, their boots landing hard. Grey froze, and whipped his head around. Bella reached up and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to face her. 

“If you stop right now I’m going to bite your dick off.” She moved her hips in the same pace Grey had set. He closed his eyes, feeling her for a moment, then responded. 

“Someone’s here, though.”

“It’s just Micha. What, now you’re shy?” Following the sound of his heavy footsteps, Micha turned the corner and walked into Bella’s room. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the metal frame as he spoke. 

“If you’ll be free in an hour, I’ve got us a project.” He held up a sheet of paper and waved it at her. Bella looked at Grey, then back to Micha. 

“I’ll be there in 30.” Bella said. Micha turned on his heel and walked away. Bella called after him;

“You don’t want to stay and watch?” Micha’s laugh echoed through the machinery. 

Grey, mortified, was caught off guard when Bella took the opportunity to push him off of her and onto the bed, where she mounted him. She grabbed one of his hands and pressed it onto her tit, and his other hand found her ass on it’s own. Positioning herself just right, Bella sat on Grey’s cock, taking it all in at once. She slid back up, then brought her ass down again. Grey met her with a thrust. Bella sped up, there was a smack of their skin meeting with each bounce. She ran her fingers over her clit, hunching over slightly and holding on to Grey’s shoulder. Faster still she moved, letting out high pitched grunts. She sat down hard, and squeezed Grey all over as she came. Her hand on his shoulder contracted, and her pussy clenched around his cock. Grey couldn’t help but continue thrusting, working her through her orgasm. He came hard and fast moments later. 

Bella rolled off of Grey and fell onto the bed next to him. She rifled through the bedside table, and pulled out a neon green vape. 

“Damn,” She said, “We didn’t even need the full 30 minutes!”


	5. Mod and Bella (And Grey)

Mornings in  _ The Rider _ were quiet. The only person who really had to be awake was Mod, who was on duty to monitor the ship’s autopilot. She wandered through the ship, commkit blowing raspberries of static every now and again. Most days she would read in the cockpit or observatory, but today she found herself in the bowels of the ship. She wandered aimlessly, checking problem spots in the machinery, and looking for leaks. 

“I patched up all the leaks last week.” Bella said, only startling Mod a little bit. 

“I can see that. You’ve been all kinds of busy lately, so I’ve heard.” 

“You really can’t believe everything you hear.” Bella wore a khaki boiler suit, uncharacteristically zipped up to her collarbone. She tilted her head to one side and stepped in closer to Mod. 

“So you haven’t been fucking Grey?” Mod closed the gap between them, reaching out and straightening the mechanic’s collar. She ran her hands from the back of Bella’s neck, following the curve of the fabric, down to her chest. Bella let out a shallow breath, and responded;

“Who-- Who isn’t fucking Grey?” Mod leaned in, touching her cheek to Bella’s, whispering in her ear;

“I’m not. But I admit, I am a little jealous. He seems to be having all the fun these days.” 

Bella wrapped her arms around Mod’s neck and brought her in for a kiss. It was sweet, Bella could taste the junky coffee Mod liked to drink on her lips. Mod moved her hands to Bella’s waist and bit lightly at her bottom lip. They stumbled backwards, until Bella’s back pressed into a wall. Mod kissed a trail to Bella’s neck, then collarbone. She found the zip pull on Bella’s jumpsuit, and pulled it down, revealing an expanse of lovely bare skin, shining like copper under the orange lights. They kissed again, Mod sliding her knee between Bella’s legs. She peeled the other woman’s jumpsuit down off her shoulders, and followed it down with her hands as it fell. She cupped Bella’s breast, feeling her nipple harden under her touch. Casually, she dipped down and pressed her tongue to Bella’s other nipple, circling it and lapping at it. 

Bella moaned out. She grabbed onto a pipe that ran along the wall above her head. She cursed as Mod lightly raked her teeth over her sensitive skin. Bella began to move her hips, pressing herself into her captain’s leg. She shifted up and down, the rough fabric of her suit giving her positive feedback. 

“Oh, fuck, Mod-- I’m so fucking wet for you...” Bella trailed off as Mod came back to her, catching her in a deep kiss. Mod slipped a few fingers between her leg and Bella. She could feel her heat through the work suit. The mechanic let out a breathy laugh and continued to hump at Mod, who was more than happy to tease. She let the moment linger, drinking in Bella’s moans. Bella’s free hand pawed at Mod’s side, slipping underneath her shirt. Eventually, Mod decided Bella had earned a little relief. 

Mod crouched to her knees and stripped Bella free from her jumpsuit. She ran her hand up Bella’s thigh, bringing it to rest right below her ass. Bella hooked her other leg over Mod’s shoulder as the captain went straight for her pussy. She felt Bella’s warmth, and her slick folds. Mod finally eased a finger into Bella, then a second after. 

Bella’s grip on the pipe above her faltered for just a moment, her sweat mixing with the humidity of the room. But Mod was relentless, her fingers moving in and out of the mechanic. She had attached her mouth to Bella’s clit, running her tongue up and down, making teasing pit stops on the way. Bella rolled her body in time with Mod, still off balance. She bit her lip and got lost in the feeling of Mod working her over, touching her just right. Then Mod added a third finger, curling them inside Bella. Bella let out a yelp and clutched at Mod’s head, cumming hard around her captain’s hand. Her chest heaved and she almost lost her grip again, Mod still pumping her fingers in and out of Bella. 

“Lets-- My bunk-- Fuck, Mod.” Bella breathed out, her leg still wrapped around Mod. Leaving their clothes where they were, the women made their way back to Bella’s hidden cabin. As they entered, Mod wrapped an arm around Bella from behind. It found its way down to the sensitive skin just inside her thigh, while Mod’s other hand felt up Bella’s tits. Bella looked back over her shoulder and Mod caught her in a kiss. They stumbled to the bed, laughing and wrestling for control, trading kisses and pinches. So it was that they were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t notice Grey, asleep on the bed, until they fell onto him. 

Bella bounced over him to the other side of the bed, with Mod following close behind her. Grey sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m not sure if I’m really into this or really fucking annoyed right now.” He said with a grumble. Mod put a hand to her mouth to cover her smile, but Bella burst out laughing. When she got a hold of herself, she shrugged her shoulders at Grey. 

“Grey! I totally, uh, forgot... about... you.” She bit at her lip. Grey sighed and threw the covers off, then swung his feet around to plant them on the ground. Mod had laid back, her hands behind her head. She was strong-- visibly so, now that she was naked her muscles were on full display. A colorful floral tattoo painted one of her hips, it spread from her waist all the way to her thigh. Bella crawled over to Grey and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to leave.” She bit gently at his ear. “You could stay, if you wanted.” As she spoke, Mod sat up and ran a hand along Bella’s spine, starting near her shoulders and ending at her ass, which Mod squeezed. She moved her hand to Bella’s wet pussy, and felt her up. Bella moaned into Grey’s ear and grabbed his upper arm. Mod was now kneeling behind Bella, and brought her mouth to Bella’s sensitive clit once again. 

Bella pulled Grey into a kiss, biting at him and sucking at his lips, as Mod got her worked up. Suddenly, Bella was gone from Grey, she fell onto her side, then rolled onto her back. Mod straddled her waist, moving her hips back and forth. Pushing her mane of blonde curls out of the way, Bella wrapped her arms around Mod and brought her forward, positioning her captain’s heat directly above her face. She traced a finger between Mod’s folds and teased at her clit with her tongue. Mod moved her body in time with Bella, who was squeezing her own legs together. Grey spotted an opportunity. He moved behind Bella and slowly parted her legs, which she hooked around his waist to pull him in. He ran his hands up and down her sides, then pushed into her waiting pussy. 

Bella held onto Mod’s ass and thighs as Grey pumped into her. The three bodies moved in time with each other, Mod setting the pace that Bella met Grey’s thrusts with. 

“Fuck!” Mod called out, and ground her hips down into Bella’s face. The mechanic met her with enthusiasm. Mod shuddered as she came, both of her hands on the bed frame above Bella’s head. She let Bella continue to lick and suck at her, riding out the orgasm for all it’s worth. Seeing Mod sent Bella over the edge. She muffled her moans in Mod’s thigh, humming into the tender skin. Pulling Grey into her, she bucked into him as she finished. Finally, Grey bent over, resting his head on Bella’s stomach, and came hard. He rolled over, panting on the bed. Mod and Bella were giggling about something indiscernible. They kissed lazily, and Mod laid down on the other side of Bella. 

Grey lay breathing for a while more, until his attention was caught by some distinct gasps from Bella. He turned to see Mod licking at one of Bella’s tits, and teasing her thighs. Bella turned to Grey, the words she spoke dragged out as Mod began to touch her again.

“Grey?”

“Yeah?” He was eager to please. 

“You can leave now!”


End file.
